


【露中(燕)】沉沉醉

by NatsumiSakurai



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:27:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29427417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatsumiSakurai/pseuds/NatsumiSakurai
Summary: Attention:是露燕！伊万·布拉金斯基x王春燕！（请注意避雷）Summary:满足本人看过中俄新年音乐会后产生的脑洞。算是《交响情人梦》paro。呃，其实是四不像。刚好今天又是情人节，这个节日对露中来说还挺有纪念意义的，索性把它赶出来献给各位吧。祝有情人终成眷属！情人节快乐！
Relationships: China/Russia (Hetalia), Female China/Russia (Hetalia)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	【露中(燕)】沉沉醉

其实王春燕并不爱饮酒，也并不会跳舞。所以应邀来参加这场派对，无疑是对她的折磨。王春燕背着琴盒来的，呆不够一小时便背着琴盒走。与一小时前的她相比，此刻她收获了疲倦、厌恶和烦躁。这些情绪像饮过苦药掀起的唾沫，席卷上喉头，迅速吞咽下去，便沉淀成心头的酸楚感。  
  
才出得店门走到大街上，弗朗西斯的短信就振翅飞到手机上了：“你怎么走这么快！快回来一起跳舞！”亚瑟的短信倒克制得多，没显得那么热情，可以想象他正怀抱着胳膊教训她，“你应该多待一会，至少跟教授前辈打个照面也好。”王春燕懒得理他俩。要真这么想，他们应该马上冲出来追她。他俩估计正倚着哪面米黄色的墙，举着香槟正跟围绕在四周的浅发美女们谈笑风生呢。噢，这么说来，他们也并不真来结识老师和校友啊。春燕笑了，心想你俩也不怎正经嘛，还教训我什么啊。  
  
那是一场给应届毕业生、快要成为毕业生的学生举办的派对，应邀参加的除了像春燕这样寒酸而不谙世事的学生以外，还有毕了业成为师友共识的“成功人士”的那些优秀校友。春燕入店时，弗朗吉和亚蒂把她拉到前面去，系里的老教授便敲得玻璃杯脆响几声，女士们先生们！很高兴你们有幸参加这一场派对——王春燕悄悄笑得歪嘴，什么啊，这么傲慢——今天来参加的已毕业校友可谓人中翘楚，这是刚毕业一年就成为某市交响乐团小提琴首席的……这位是毕业即将满两年，却参加了许多场巡演的某市爱乐团的小提琴手……都是老教授的得意门生。说是门生，倒不如说是他趁着毕业聚餐特意结识的优秀毕业生。这些学生本来就优秀，被他顺手拉来展示作自己栽培的优秀成果也是蛮滑稽的。不过校友们也乐意，毕竟老教授可是业界有名气的品评家，认得他、多积累一层人脉也没什么不好的，相当于一身好看的绸缎衣服，多夹一个陶瓷胸针，怪雅致的。  
  
但王春燕生来好像有什么缺陷，这倒不是别人责备她，是她自己一直这么自嘲的。用她朋友的话来说，她就是太害羞了。她是不喜欢参加这种聚会、结识这样的人际关系的，即便这对她利大于弊。春燕不常为自己在这方面打算，那么自然的她也不会考虑自己的打扮和举止。为此弗朗吉还特意让自己的表亲妹妹陪她去挑一两件和情景相衬的衣裙。春燕今天终于告别了满衣柜的波点衬衫、格子衫、牛仔裤、风衣和卫衣，穿上这么一件雪纺料的湖翠色方领吊带裙来的——当然她为了安全感还披上一件白针织衫，跟弗朗吉解释就换成了怕空调冷这个理由。春燕来店才发现没意见几个人像她那样背着琴盒来。连弗朗吉和亚蒂也没有。于是她在笑语喧闹间顷刻化为一只背壳翠绿的海龟，慢悠悠地划动四肢，总是追不上身边活泼快乐的鱼群。鱼群畅泳着应和着，从一座珊瑚礁涌去另一座珊瑚礁，早就从正正经经的毕业去向和职业理想谈到私生活和兴趣爱好了，而身躯硕大、十分笨重的她呢，却还在原地踏步，格格不入。  
  
这头翠绿的海龟总算冲出了桎梏。如果说喧闹的人海于她是桎梏，那么稍远离商业区的沿河公路边上的人行道就是温暖舒适的海湾和潟湖。在这里她不需要考虑合不合群的问题。来这儿散步的人跟她一样喜欢宁静。她把沉寂当作一种调味料，无论在何时何地生活，她必须洒下许多这样的调味料，才能吃得香睡得好。沉寂是她的砂糖，被热闹烦透时，她就放空自我，洒上甜蜜的沉寂以调解自己舌尖的苦闷。就像此刻被河湾的风吹拂，她深深呼吸，觉得两片肺叶被灌满了咸湿的味道，感到心满意足。  
  
今天散步的行人正少，又过分寂静了。春燕想起背上的小提琴，忽然动了心思，于是把琴盒轻放到大理石铺就的地砖上，将心爱的小提琴捧到怀里。她照例凑过去深深嗅琴头、琴颈上木质的气味，想象自己被郁郁葱葱的云杉林包围的情景，然后好像下了决心，获得了什么勇气，直直挺立起来。今天她把头发绾了松松的髻，碎发因此得到很好的管束，不像平时那样随风骚扰她的演奏。她把轮廓柔软的脸颊轻轻偎在腮托上，手指随意放松地按压几条弦，拉响了几个音，确认无虞，拉动琴弓的手部动作越发粗放起来。  
  
她先拉了一首烂大街的《小星星变奏曲》。这是她自学琴始学会的第一首曲，于是从此以后她都用这支歌热身。演过半支《小星星》，把头从侧后方拗过去，算是松松筋骨。一看，四周也没人去看她。今天竟这样冷清。春燕玩心大发，把脚上亮片点缀的青绿小高跟踢到琴盒边去，踩着凉凉的石砖地面，开始演奏另一首曲子。春燕这次拉的是广东民乐《步步高》。这支歌不该用小提琴去演奏，它是属于高胡和扬琴的。可因为思念民乐团出身的母亲，春燕此时只想拉奏这支歌。尽管音色不对，但拉奏它使她眼前浮现母亲敲扬琴垂着眼淌着汗的模样。山涧似的音浪浅浅起伏，明快激昂。她恋恋不舍地拉动了记忆中上半段的最后一颗音符，才发现有人站在对面树下看着她。春燕是背对临河的栏杆和河对岸辉煌的灯火站着的，那人站着自行车道隔开的另外一半人行道夹公路栽种的柑橘树下，看他高大壮硕的身量就知道是个年轻男子。这样的身量只裹着淡蓝色的牛仔衬衣和卡其色工装裤，就已经很吸引眼睛了。发现春燕停了乐音，他上前将闪闪发光的硬币抛到春燕的琴盒里。昏黄的路灯照亮了他的脸庞。那是一张看起来略显孩子气的脸，轮廓圆润，好似鹅蛋；他的眼珠子着了少见的紫色，安安静静地嵌在深邃的眼窝里，由高挺的鼻梁作了分水岭隔开，那两只眼睛便是两片深邃的湖，倒映着晚霞染就的绛紫色夜空。这样不冷不热的天气里，偏偏围着纱巾，但他俊秀的面容把反季的搭配升华作时髦的巧思，奇异之处便成了亮点，使他出众。  
  
“中国人？”男子问她，春燕点点头，却发现这个声音很熟悉。但男子也不等她想好问题的用词，竟迅速把手上的琴盒打开，自顾自地拉响几个音，忽然开始演奏起来。那是《茉莉花》。春燕把琴弓和琴随意垂落在两边，微笑着看他站在一边演奏。他拉的茉莉花不像江苏民歌里的茉莉花，更像是秋雨打落的树叶在风中飘，然后浮在池塘水面。几只牧养的鸭出了鸭群，三两打闹，啄弄对方的羽毛，悠悠游过池水，回到池边人家檐下躲雨。  
  
那男子很熟悉，她想了半天才想起来，是比她小一届的学弟，之前在弗朗吉组织快闪时的排练室见过他。当时春燕和他隔开好几列的人，但春燕还是把他记住了，尽管不知道他的名字。那个男孩眼里总行着忧郁的云翕。和她同级的几个女孩去跟他搭话，他只是勾嘴一笑，也不做回答。于是春燕记住了他的冷漠。临近表演，他又不来排练了。弗朗吉当时开了春燕的玩笑，说都怪春燕，人家就是因为你不来了。“你不知道吗？阿尔前天要你的电话，被他看到了。他就跟亚蒂说不去了，把门摔得那叫一个烂。”阿尔也是她的学弟，那么跟这男孩是同学喽？春燕还是没回想起来这学弟有没有盯着她看过，好像真没有。  
  
春燕去排练的时候常穿得很随意，也不是没有用心打扮吧，只是她的穿着总让人误以为她才一二年级。不是大学一二年级，而是中学一二年级。那天被阿尔搭话的时候，她穿红底高领薄长袖上衣，外面套了一个上半截点缀着波点的方领宽摆背心，下面穿着灰色中裤和单鞋。弗朗吉捂着嘴说灾难啊灾难，你怎么穿成这样。亚蒂说，你是提早跳级的少年班学生？阿尔却被她这一身吸引住了，认为她应该会是驯良的女伴，看起来很幼稚懵懂的样子，应该不像他的历任女友一样嫌弃他的聒噪和尖酸。然而春燕压根对他不来电，弗朗吉也好言相劝，别祸害她，她不适合被你指挥。她应该跟她的名字一样，是一只来去自由的候鸟，就像她在此地求学快三年的经历里，那样纯净无暇，不愿跟谁有什么瓜葛和绯闻。阿尔才作罢，不再成天给她发短讯。春燕总算重迎她最爱的沉寂了。  
  
春燕凝神望离她快三步远的男孩演奏她祖国的民乐，总有一种熟悉的感觉。她想起这样不像茉莉花的茉莉花，确实在她听觉里盛开过。弗朗吉跟师长关系不错，时常能拿到空琴房的使用权，春燕因为喜欢迎着白山茶树的那扇窗，频频向他要周五整个下午二楼那间房的钥匙。茉莉花就是在周五下午她的听觉里盛开的。她很奇怪为什么会有人演奏她祖国的音乐，但看琴房上写着的名字，并不是她的同胞。伊万·布拉金斯基，估计来自她祖国的北方邻国吧。真奇妙，来自邻国的人做了她琴房的邻居。春燕哼哼笑着，等那人停下来，便拉动了一首《莫斯科郊外的晚上》。那邻居每次都听得入神，等她奏罢很久才慌忙拉别的歌去，有一次甚至忘情地鼓起掌来，却从来不敲她的门跟她说话。春燕觉得很有意思，加上她本人就不是很爱和陌生人搭话，所以也不主动去打招呼了。两个人就隔着琴房的墙壁，他拉奏《茉莉花》，她就拉奏《莫斯科郊外的晚上》；他悄悄学会了《踏雪寻梅》，她就回以《山楂树》。乐声有如落雨和河声，此起彼伏，温柔地拍打他们彼此的心窝，舒缓了独在异乡求学的孤独感。春燕平时忙于排练那些著名、高尚的古典乐曲，早已感到枯燥。而民谣就是枯燥练习里的一扇窗，盛开着她最喜爱的白山茶，使她感到原来对音乐的初心仍在她胸前跳动。有人默默给她舒缓放松的机会，而且还考虑她对家国的思念，她是感激的。这样友好的音乐交流，随着阿尔唐突的搭讪戛然而止。春燕从今天这一照面，才知道怎么一回事。茉莉花绽放在苍茫夜色里，在河浪中散发它悠扬的香气。春燕被花香熏染了两颊，吸引得红蝴蝶停落，蝴蝶稍稍抖动翅膀，洒落的鳞粉闪烁着绯色的光，有如朝霞。  
  
伊万·布拉金斯基停下他的演奏，含笑望着春燕，很快半张脸垂到纱巾后，像是不好意思。春燕惊叫了一声，她想起自己今天随身的小包里没有硬币——因为弗朗吉告诉她今天聚会的地方离她租住的寓所很近，她就没打算乘车，所以根本没带硬币。突然想起了琴盒里静静躺着布拉金斯基的硬币，她便灵机一动把它丢到他的琴盒里。布拉金斯基被她逗笑了，圆润的下巴从纱巾里露出来。春燕才发现自己滑稽，也吐吐舌头。“我今天没有硬币，”春燕解释道，“我给你拉别的吧！”春燕不走明知故问的程序了，她直接拉响了《山楂树》。伊万送她茉莉花，她也应该报以花香才对，便抛弃了《莫郊晚》。伊万渐渐脸红了，意识到春燕已经知道他是谁了。没想到春燕竟然认得他！伊万激动得满脸通红，将琴颈和弓握在汗湿的手心里，紫眼睛圆圆盯着她看。春燕闭着眼睛，根本没留意伊万眼里复杂的情绪。伊万这时候都快要跳起来了！他以为自己还得跟春燕介绍自己。春燕不认得他很正常，本来她就不是很爱和人交往的，如果不是弗朗吉把她拉到前排，一般她最喜欢躲在后排拉琴。春燕要么穿得朴素寡淡，要么穿成灾难一样的浓墨重彩。但无论是穿着法兰绒格子衫和牛仔裤，还是穿着红彤彤灯笼一样的波点背心，他都忍不住悄悄盯着她看。伊万给自己打好一段腹稿，在心里彩排过许多次，想着怎么样才能让春燕记住他。没想到春燕认出他的琴声，记得他们在白山茶树前每个周五下午隔着琴房墙壁的独处。春燕受弗朗西斯的忠告，今天是精心打扮过的，此时她精致得像八音盒里的春天精灵，为他栽种了满树的白花。伊万的脑袋如果是电路，早就短路了！他被突来的幸福沉沉醉倒了，不知道接下来该说什么对白。  
  
春燕停了演奏，满意地将头扬起来，深深吸得满腔河水的味道。她因为耗费了体力，面带朝霞，额角冒着几颗晨露——她很久没有在琴房之外的任何地方演奏得如此尽兴了。伊万慌忙找到自己裤袋里仅存的半包手帕纸，递给她。“不不不，一擦就糊掉了！”知道春燕是指她化的淡妆，伊万才作罢。  
  
“谢谢你的《茉莉花》，伊万，我们今天总算见面了。”也不待伊万想什么对白，春燕竟开口了，涂了唇彩的嘴好像花瓣，真教人想凑上去舔舔看是什么味道——伊万暗想道。春燕问他，“你今天也是要参加派对吗？”  
  
“是，其实我走到门口……就没进去了。”伊万也一样不喜欢凑热闹，但他今天完全是因为走到店门对面，刚好要过斑马线了，却看见春燕从派对上逃走，才下了决心也不出席，要尾随她。他想追上去跟她搭话，却不知道怎么开口。后来看见她远远地停下来，竟然把琴拿出来演奏了——他如果到过餐厅，会发现聚餐的人里只有春燕和他带着自己爱惜的琴，诚实地追寻自己职业生涯和理想的出路，而不是来举着酒杯高谈阔论和结识优秀校友的。  
  
伊万假装路过，听她拉奏，答以那首他排练过几十次的《茉莉花》。自打从亚瑟·柯克兰那里听来她是中国人，他便悄悄学会了这首民乐。他请弗朗西斯把春燕常去的琴房的邻室留给他，想跟春燕每周这样安静独处，然后某天鼓起勇气送她一束花，约她出去吃饭，再然后就是等她愿意让他牵手、亲吻、上床、求婚……哇，又是这么想象着漫长的爱情长跑的时候，他正盯着她的侧脸看。春燕那天穿得活像中国电影里城府门上高高挂起的大红灯笼，是那样的可爱。他正默默欣赏着，阿尔弗雷德·琼斯那个讨厌的美国人杀过来，要她的电话，跟她说话。想到琼斯这家伙在学校男生口中“常胜将军”之名，总能把一个个肤色各异、同样貌美的女孩骗到他床上去，很快又和平分手，找他的下一任女友。这琼斯祸害谁不行，怎么偏偏挑上春燕了！伊万还想马上站起来阻拦，却发现春燕没有不乐意。虽然她很困惑地看了琼斯几眼，但还是把手机拿出来，打了琼斯告诉她的号码——她经常不记得自己的电话号码。伊万突然感到泄气，持续三个月暗自的恋慕和思念，就这样被讨厌的琼斯夺去了！伊万想到如果真让琼斯追上春燕，接下来他会开着那台讨厌的蓝色敞篷车，接送她彩排，如胶似漆地坐到一块拉奏，甚至不管别人的视线直接当众亲吻她——满腔的愤怒和酸楚，使伊万决心辞掉了快闪活动，也不再去春燕隔壁的琴房练琴。等后来听说春燕对琼斯压根不来电，还是在寓所、琴房和教室之间独来独往，他简直是悔青了肠。今天也是听说春燕会来，才鼓起勇气应邀，想无论如何也要让她记住他这个人。没想到春燕不仅记得，还能把他认出来。此刻他的心已经全然沉醉在幸福里了，尽管他和春燕的关系仍然没有实质性的进展和飞跃。  
  
“看来你也不喜欢那种场合嘛。”春燕笑了，看看手表又开始收拾东西。看她把琴收回去，伊万才意识到她今天得赶着寓所的宵禁回去。春燕住的是本地房东老婆婆专租给单身女留学生的四层小楼。老婆婆是虔诚的信徒，要求女孩子们平时守宵禁的时间，不可以把男客带到宿舍去，扰了清静。也许是房东婆婆的条件起到了筛选作用，租住她房子的女孩都是那样喜静的，连朋友都不多一个。男生们把住这栋楼的女生归类为“很难追”“专心学业”的那一类。所以当发现伊万喜欢春燕，弗朗吉和亚瑟都笑了。他俩也被春燕娴静的气质吸引过，但很快发现自己的无望，便放弃更进一步，寻他们其他的温柔乡去了。他们告诫伊万不要做飞蛾，扑春燕这塘火。又不是只有春燕这棵树，放眼看看整座森林嘛。可伊万不知疲倦，默默排练着自己的告白和恋爱，好像北极圈守在岸上的小熊，望着断裂的冰块岛屿，期盼着它与将来配偶的相逢。  
  
春燕本来就想着应邀露个面就走，只不过到了河岸边，被对岸的灯火和如此宁静的夜色打动了，忍不住拉拉琴。然后又遇到伊万。这一切都是奇妙的意外。同是意外，不过在伊万看来，是他有所准备的。伊万心想幸好没进门，不然不仅错过了和春燕的独处，而且整夜都不得安宁。晚风吹来，春燕打了轻轻的喷嚏，伊万将自己的衬衣脱下来，披到她身上去，而且接过她的琴盒，替她拿着。春燕打量他仅穿的短袖，感觉不好意思。“不，我哪里怕冷啦。”伊万说起自己的家乡，这时候应该才开始解冻。“啊，这样？”春燕笑了，“你愿意陪我走回去吗？”“当然！”伊万可乐意了，差点把自己的琴盒抛出去，“你是住哪边呀？”春燕报了地址，两个人便沉默下来，一前一后向春燕住处走去。  
  
他俩都是喜静的人，沉寂是甜美的花香，将他们笼罩在淡柔的河浪里。伊万对她那样好奇，心中有许多问题，却不敢开口提。他怕他唐突的暗恋将她吓跑。但他不知道春燕对他同样好奇。春燕心想这学弟是怎么喜欢上她的，她平时打扮一点也不用心，而且黑框眼镜重重地压在鼻梁上，看起来难道不是很蠢笨么？她知道弗朗吉和亚蒂对她也有过好感，但她实在木讷，而且将来说不定还是得回家工作，何必留下不清不楚的历史呢？所以她成功地把他俩处成了普通要好的朋友，而不是男友和追求者。这个不甚熟悉的学弟，不仅暗自喜欢她，还坚持连续好几个周五在她隔壁的琴房给她拉奏《茉莉花》。他一定还在周五以外偷偷练习呢。如果是第一个周五，那首《茉莉花》支离破碎得她认不出来，仅算一颗种子，那么第二三个周五听来它已然发育成饱满的花苞，待到第四个周五它就成了空山凝云，缓缓飘浮，使她听得入迷，甚至偷看他写在门外卡上的名字，报以俄罗斯民谣。满树的白山茶花静静地开放着，给他俩满室同等的清香和温馨。他们独自相处过整个花期，从不说话，只用乐声交流。春燕从来没有遇过这样沉寂的暗恋和追求，好像掬起来的一捧山泉，入口清甜，使她沉沉醉倒。  
  
到得寓所前的空地，伊万才发现他俩要道别了。伊万在路上一直在想怎么道别，然后问她的联系方式。其实他早就有啦，问弗朗西斯要来的。弗朗西斯给得很干脆，他觉得伊万并不具有吸引春燕的特质，所以这场暗恋也会像他那场无疾而终，不过时间长短的区别。春燕将伊万的衣服还给他，接过琴盒，仰头看他的脸，声音很轻很柔，好像空中月亮投下淡淡的光，流霜似的将夹道而栽的柑橘树轻轻笼罩着。春燕跟他说，谢谢你的衣服和送我回来。春燕说话是那样客气，伊万深知那是出自她与异性习惯性的疏离。正当伊万又要灰心时，春燕居然语出惊人，“房东婆婆不许我们带男孩子上去，所以我不能请你喝杯茶啦。你哪天有空吗？”伊万高兴得摇晃脑袋，“啊，不必特意答谢我，不不不，我很高兴你邀请我！我下周一，有课，啊……”  
  
春燕忍不住莞尔一笑，“我好像也是只有周五下午比较闲，不如练琴以后一起喝茶吧。”  
  
“啊好，”伊万兴高采烈地应声道，“我知道学校后街有个中餐很好吃来着，或者说意大利菜也不错，刚才我们走回来那条路上我知道有一家……”  
  
“好啦好啦，嘘！”春燕听见几处窗户打开的声音，知道她的邻居认出她的晚归，而且还是男孩子送她回来，现在正盯着她和伊万的背影看热闹，说不定上楼就被她们纠缠着问是怎么回事，是不是恋爱啦？春燕羞得差点要捂他的嘴，“给我你电话，我们到时候再约吧。而且是我请你喝茶，怎么变成你请客一样啦……”  
  
其实伊万确实想请她吃饭很久了，所以那一番话就像解冻的山涧，哗啦啦一泻而出。伊万红了脸，将嘴紧紧闭着，重重地点了点头。待春燕向他道别、转身上楼了，他仍然没离开。春燕上得楼去，把灯点亮，又跑到厕所窗前去看——她不想让伊万看得见她在望他，不知为何，反正就是不想让他知道。伊万这才陶醉地看着她窗前的灯，将琴盒像孩子一样抱在怀里，慢步离开。他的脚步很可笑，但在春燕眼里和刚学会走路的小熊一样可爱。春燕眼里那头圆润壮硕的小熊一步一跃，抱着心爱的琴在月下慢步，也许还哼着什么歌。春燕凝神去听，仿佛听见他拉奏的《茉莉花》。月亮将茉莉花香一样净白清香的淡淡的光填满了春燕的心窝，使她沉沉醉倒在这个沉寂的甜美的夜里。


End file.
